The One Where They're Going To Party
"The One Where They're Going To Party" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on December 11, 1997. Plot Phoebe and Monica get a van for their catering business. Monica wrote her first review and the owner of the restaurant comes to complain about it. Monica shows the owner of the bad restaurant how to make a sauce and he wants her as head chef. Phoebe is really upset because Monica will leave their business but lets Monica take the job because that's all Monica ever dreamed of after Monica compiled a list of all the things Phoebe could do with her vehicle. Monica starts at the restaurant and the staff hates her because of their relation and ex. head chef Emilio got fired. Rachel applies for a job as assistant buyer. Joanna doesn't want to lose a good assistant as Rachel and makes Rachel look bad at the interview for the new job. Rachel is ready to quit but Joanna offers to create a position for her within the department which will include a raise, her own office and an expense account. Rachel is horrified when she learns that Joanna was hit by a cab and died before she could put through any paperwork regarding her promotion. An old friend and party wizard wants to visit Ross and Chandler. They are excited like two small children and can hardly sit still but then unexpectedly the friend cancels their reunion. Ross and Chandler are depressed because they wanted to party with their friend so Joey offers to take them to party. Joey, Chandler and Ross are out partying but realize they have become adults and are too tired after a few clubs and didn't like it much. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alison La Placa - Joanna Taylor Negron - Allesandro Richard Fancy - Mr. Posner Jennifer Rhodes - Mrs. Lynch Laura Dean - Sophie James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Quotes '''Phoebe: '''Ooh! I gotta go. I found a guy who can fix up the van for catering. '''Monica: '''Oh, do you want me to go with you? '''Phoebe: '''No, no, it's okay, but are you SURE we don't want the waterbed? Trivia General *This is the final time Monica is unemployed in the series. *These are the last appearances of Joanna and Sophie. *Joanna says Rachel can have her own office and assistant. Three years after this episode Rachel gets her own office and assistant whilst working at Ralph Lauren, Tag Jones, with whom she starts a relationship. Tag either resigns or is fired after their affair ends. Rachel gets her own expense account and a pay rise when Ross bribes Mr. Zelner into giving Rachel her job back at Ralph Lauren. *This is the last time Rachel's assistant buyer office at Bloomingdale's is seen. *Rachel has a terrible interview in which she's unfairly picked on by one of her interviewers, in this case Joanna, her current boss. In "The One With Ross's Grant," Ross is similarly picked on unfairly in an interview when he's applying for tenure. In his case it's Benjamin Hobart, his then girlfriend Charlie's ex-boyfriend and who decides who gets the research grant. Ross gets the grant but like Rachel, at a cost. In his case it's his relationship with Charlie which he loses while Rachel subsequently gets demoted to personal buyer. *Joanna's death is the third of a portrayed character on the series, after Althea in "The One Where Nana Dies Twice," and Heckles in "The One Where Heckles Dies". Goofs *Continuity: Ross's year of birth is inconsistent. In "The Pilot", Ross says he is 26, implying he was born in 1967. Also, in "The One Where Monica And Richard Are Just Friends" he says he is 29. However in this episode Ross says he is 29, implying he was born in 1968. Furthermore, in the next season in "The One Where Phoebe Hates PBS" Ross says he is about to get divorced again before he's thirty, implying he is still 29 and born in 1969. Also, in "The One With The Video Tape," Ross claims that he backpacked across Europe in 1983 then whispers to himself "I was thirteen?", implying he was born in 1969 or 1970. *When Phoebe is looking at the Chelsea Reporter, Monica says her review is on the back page. When Phoebe goes to read the review, she simply turns the paper over and reads the bottom of the front page. *When Chandler answers the phone and it's Gandalf calling to cancel, Ross is about to open the fridge. When the camera angle changes, Ross is already putting two beers down on the counter. Photos Joey_and_Rachel_(4x09).png The_Guys_(4x09).png Chandler_&_Ross_(4x09).png Phoebe_and_Monica_(4x09).png External links * The One Where They're Going to Party! at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes